PeaceOut12
| place= 10/18 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 27 | image2 = | season2 = 27 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 14/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 17 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 11 | dayslasted= 44 | totalvotes= 12 }} also known as Mikey is a contestant on & . Profile Name(Age): Mikey (17) Tribe Designation: Bayartai Current Residence: New Jersey, USA Personal Claim Of Fame: Ha, like you expect me to have one. I guess getting into all the colleges I've applied to thus far, or maybe being in a Geography Bee at 4th grade when pretty much all the others were 5th and 6th graders. Inspiration in Life: I really don't have anyone that is my inspiration other that my mom probably. She is just an awesome lady. Hobbies: Computers, Video Games, Drawing, Survivor, The Amazing Race. Pet Peeves: Fake people, people that throw challenges, when you accidentally close all of your tabs, teachers that give homework over break, people that give no effort, the list goes on... 3 Words To Describe You: Friendly, Competitive, Derp If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A sketchpad with a pencil, lifetime supply of croutons and sprite, and computer with working wifi. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I wanna say Kenny from Gabon, just because I'm socially awkward that wants to become this force to be reckoned with. Also, video games is my specialty. Reason for being on Survivor: I should be on Survivor because I am a very competitive person and will play hard and determined to win. I love the show in real life, and I love playing online all the time. I also really want to win one of the ORGs for once in my life, so I would be much appreciated if I got in. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: Because I am usually underestimated in these games, so I will come out of nowhere, and no one will be able to react that quickly. Also, I sometimes stumble ass-backwards into being this huge threat to win. Survivor: Mongolia Voting History Survivor: Bora Bora Profile Tribe: Anau Hometown: Oradell, NJ, U.S.A. (dani gunn dont stalk) Current Residence: Daytona Beach, FL, U.S.A. Personal Claim To Fame: lmao Inspiration in Life: My mom for being a huge inspiration and fighter in my life. One of the greatest people alive. Hayley Williams of Paramore just because of everything she's been through and still trying to come out on top. Oh, and Dani Gunn, I guess. Pet Peeves:'''People who vape in my face, people who are rude for no good fucking reason. Lip smacking/chewing with your mouth open while eating, making fun of someone's interests. Also, people whose ego is so far through the sky for doing the absolute least. '''Previous Finishes: Mongolia, 10th Place, 3rd Jury Member Favorite Past Moment: The entirety of the Fonda tribal. Everyone revealing their votes IN PUBLIC and Fonda being so chill about it. Bayartai was a mess. <3 Previous Survivor You Respect Most: ORG: Nathaniel Swede! The boy! Amazingly sweet person to talk to and such a game player. IRL: Probably Cirie a lot and it's cliche but it's definitely because she showed you can do anything you set your mind too and 'get off the couch'. Previous Survivor You Respect Least: ORG: Craig, no fucking question about it. IRL: Skupin & Varner, also no doubt about this. Why Did You Come Back?: I wanna be more than just the person who went mid-jury on a season no one remembers. Time to put up or shut up. Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Mikey was the only member of Anau to not make the merge in Bora Bora. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mongolia Contestants Category:Bayartai Tribe Category:Shan Yu Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Mongolia Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Bora Bora Contestants Category:Anau Tribe Category:14th Place